


No One But You

by lovelyleias



Series: DQ Valentine's Day Treats 2018 [1]
Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, at the end of Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: Marilen is free, finally free.





	No One But You

Marilen could hardly contain her joy. For the first time in the nearly thirty-five years she had lived, she was truly free. No longer was she bound by the chains of a curse; no longer was she under the protective eyes of her father; no longer was her body made heavy by the weight of the Belt.

The streets of Del were a labyrinth of bodies. Everywhere, people laughed and cried with loved ones many had not seen for years. An old woman with a brand on her wrinkled cheek was embraced by her sobbing grown children. A couple were locked in a passionate kiss that looked as if it might be endless. A young man smiled and wept as he held his wife, and met his child for the very first time.

But there were others, too, who wandered the streets, calling the names of the people they loved who had not come home, or searching for the families they had hoped would be waiting for them. And as Marilen hurried back to the palace steps she saw Doom speaking to three freed slaves, although his eyes kept drifting aimlessly across the crowd, as if searching for someone he knew he would not find.

Ranesh was waiting for her, halfway down the stairs. His eyes were focussed on the spot where Lief, Barda, and Jasmine had been lost to the crowd, and his face was tight with tension.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, brushing his fingers unconsciously against the sleeve of her robe.

“Very well,” she beamed. His face relaxed and he smiled; he was so lovely in the bright morning sun. Marilen had spent so many days in the library losing herself in that smile.

“It is a long tale, and I will tell it to you right away, I promise. But first—” her head was spinning— “first… I am through waiting for…”

Words suddenly tangled on her tongue and Ranesh grinned at her with bright eyes. She shook her head with a laugh, and kissed him hard. His hands threaded tenderly through her hair as he kissed her back.

She drew away after a long moment, a little breathless, but he did not let her go. She could feel people staring, but she cared not. Her heart was pounding. “I am through waiting and staying quiet,” she tried again. Her words tasted like sparkling wine on her tongue. “I have done enough of that. I want you. I love you. Marry me, Ranesh, and let us be happy together, always.”

Ranesh’s smile faded. He brushed his thumb against her cheekbone, and reluctantly let her go. “What of Lief?”

Marilen’s eyes widened. She had nearly forgotten. “Nothing but rumours, Ranesh. I will tell you all, I swear. But my heart belongs to no one but you.”

Ranesh’s brow was still lined with confusion, but his hazel eyes shone. “But you know, I cannot promise you the same things that a nobleman of Tora might.”

“I do not want what they might give me,” she rested her hand upon his warm cheek, “I only want you.”

“Then, yes!” he laughed. “Of course I will marry you, my love.”

Marilen’s heart sung, and she kissed him again. There was more to say, and more to do, but for the moment it was everything she wanted. In a land so scarred by pain and sorrow, it felt only fair that they had found a little light.


End file.
